You Know What Would Be Awesome?
by Charles the VII
Summary: A new Pokemon game that would be awesome!


**I didn't write this, I found it on Tumblr and I thought it was awesome.**

* * *

I was playing the most epic Pokemon game ever in a dream. So I'm going to share with you all what it was.

So this game was released 10 years after Nintendo decided to stop making Pokemon games. But throughout those 10 years, they were designing this game. It was called Pokemon Anniversary (That name probably came from the fact that I own Halo CE: Anniversary). Here are some details of the game:

Every region was available to travel to, though you started in Kanto, and then went to Johto, then Hoenn, then Sinnoh, and finally, Unova.

At the beginning, you got Pikachu, just like in Yellow. And just like in Yellow, you could not evolve this Pikachu, though other Pikachu were available throughout the game which could evolve. To make up for this, the Pikachu you're given as a starter has a permanent PokeRus to give it extra boosted stats. All the starters were available throughout the game in their respective regions.

You could pick any sprite for your person, except any Elite Four members or Gym Leaders or Rivals. But the rest were available for better "customization". Additional sprites available were Goku, The Master Chief, and Soap (This is probably because I was playing MW3 before I went to bed last night).

All 649 Pokemon were available in one game, and because of this, the game was also released on the Wii. All traded evolutions were available as in-game trades (i.e., the Onix you trade for in the beginning of S/G/C/HG/SS is holding a Metal Coat and evolves after the trade).

The Sevii Islands were still available.

After defeating the Kanto Elite Four, the magnet train over to Johto is finished being built. But once in Johto, you cannot return to the Elite Four until you've defeated the 8 Johto gym leaders.

Once you defeat the Elite Four then, you get a ferry pass over to Hoenn, which lands you in Seaport.

Once you do all of the events and what not in Hoenn, then you can take the rocket ship at Mossdeep up to the moon. You walk around for a bit, battle Deoxys (I think my mind was thinking of the false glitch that was a rumour a while back), and then return to Earth, where you'd crash land somewhere in Sinnoh.

I didn't get far enough in the dream to see how you get to Unova, but I know that you could.

Team Rocket/Aqua/Magma/Galactic/Plasma were all intermixed into the storyline. While Aqua/Magma/Galactic/Plasma were in their respective regions, Team Rocket was all over the place.

Arceus could not be battled until you had caught every single other Pokemon in the Pokedex (I know my mind got this idea from Pokemon Flora Sky, a hack ROM. Because in that game, you couldn't battle Arceus until you caught every Pokemon in the game). Once you've done that, go talk to Professor Oak, and he would give you the Azure Flute, which you'd take to Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh.

Once you defeated certain Elite Fours, their region's Pokemon could be suddenly found scattered throughout other regions.

Legendary events still occurred within the game, but you could not catch any Pokemon designated "legendary" until you had defeated every Elite Four.

Mew (The only legendary available before beating all of the Elite Fours) was available through the original glitch above Cerulean. Which I thought was epic. You could also start a battle with one by surfing over to the truck near where the SS Anne was.

Roaming Pokemon could hop regions, making it incredibly difficult to get Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Latias, Latios, Cresselia, Mesprit (And Azelf and Uxie; they were roaming Pokemon in this game), Thundurus, and Tornadus.

You came across the general rivals (Green, ?, Wally, etc.) often, and all throughout the regions. Once finished with the game, these rivals could be battle with top AI smart levels and with a full team of level 100s.

The Magikarp Guy would try selling you a Magikarp in every single region.

The Silph Scope was absolutely needed throughout the game, because no wild Ghost-type Pokemon could be battled without it, no matter the region.

There was a day-care in every region, so you could make your Pokemon breed like rabbits.

The Battle Frontier was found in Johto (Most likely because I was playing there on HeartGold yesterday).

Master Balls cost 9,999,999 credits (The max credits). And are only available at PokeMarts once every Elite Four is defeated.

The Wish Tag could be found in the Sinnoh region. Once found, you would return to Mossdeep and interact with the White Rock to receive a Jirachi (You don't have to battle it).

There were 151 TMs (Probably a tribute to the 1st Gen), and no HMs. So while you needed the Surf and Strength TMs to get around and what not, you could delete the moves if need be.

Shiny Pokemon occurred at double the normal rate (1/16,384 instead of 1/8192), but they had actually special abilities, making their rarity worth it. They had a permanent PokeRus and another detail of sorts that, when they reached level 100, allowed them to have the maximum stats available.

You could still trade over GTS, in order to use the Masuda Method for Shinys. Although in this game, the Masuda Method was reduced down to a 1/1000 chance of getting a hatched Shiny, making it the easiest way to get a Shiny in the game.

You were never gifted the Wynaut egg at the warm springs spa. You instead have to wait until Mirage Island is available.

So obviously, this didn't all happen in the dream. But I KNEW it all in the dream. In the dream, I battled Arceus with a full team of level 100s: Leafeon, Pikachu (My original one), Dragonite, Blastoise, Charizard, and Metagross.

* * *

**Like or reblog this if you think Nintendo should ever take the effort to make a game of this magnitude, rather than giving us these little games we can all beat in under 24 hours. While Pokemon gives more hours of playtime than any other game out there (Except maybe WoW, but I don't play that), it would be awesome to have way more.**

**Once again, I didn't write this.**

**yesitsme123**


End file.
